1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector for connecting an IC package, and particularly to a socket connector including a contact having multiple contacting beams for jointly grasp a ball of the IC package.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,192 issued to Ted Ju on Jul. 5, 2005 discloses a socket connector for interconnecting an integrated circuit (IC) package to a mother board. The socket connector includes a socket body with a plurality of contacts received therein. A loading plate is pivotally assembled to one end of the socket body. When the IC package is seated on the socket body, the loading plate is moved downward to securely press the IC package toward the contacts. The contact has an oblique contacting beam extending beyond an upper surface of the housing. When the IC package is loaded, the contacting beam contact the conductive leads under the IC package such that the electrical connection between the IC package and the socket connector is achieved.
However, because the contacting beams of the contacts extend beyond the upper surface of the socket body with a long distance, it results in a large height of the socket connector and thus does not meet the trend of miniaturization. In addition, the contacting beams deflect under pressure and the risk of circuit short between adjacent contacts exists.
In view of the above, an improved socket connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.